1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to development machines for use in electronic image-forming or photographing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional development machine or apparatus has been described, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Number 62-2313, wherein two development rolls are disposed in such a manner that they may rotate in the same direction as the moving direction of a photosensitive body. With the prior art apparatus, two poles of the same polarity are disposed at the development pole of either one of such development rolls. The apparatus is arranged such that the rotation speed of a first development roll provided in the upstream is greater than the moving speed of the photosensitive body, while that of a second development roll is less than the same.
Disadvantages faced with the prior art development apparatus are as follows:
(a) Drum lock may possible take place by a developer due to the fact that the moving speed of such development rolls moving in the same direction is greater on the upstream side and yet less on the downstream side. PA1 (b) The image density may decrease as the printing speed increases. PA1 (c) The development roll(s) and/or the rotation shaft of a carrier roll may be abraded or locked mechanically.